


Steve is not right!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by Spooderman_ily3000



Series: Harley and Peter cuties lol [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Peter Parker, Homophobic Steve Rogers, I hate myself for this, Love, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooderman_ily3000/pseuds/Spooderman_ily3000
Summary: Steve is HomophobicPeter outs himself on accident
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Harley and Peter cuties lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602631
Comments: 11
Kudos: 304





	Steve is not right!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I like this except for all the homophobic stuff!  
> I completely support the LQBTQ+ so don't get mad! (february 2021 edit... sis really had a sexual awakening :p call me biderman)  
> I read a similar story and had writers block

Peter had a dilemma he was out as gay to almost everyone. He just needed to tell the rest of the team, there were a few exceptions though. Tony and Pepper he had told and he suspected Nat knew. Peter just wanted to wait until well forever but ever since Harley came they’ve practically been a thing. He wanted to be able to be boyfriendy with his boyfriend when ever in the tower. 

“Hey Harley?” Peter asked. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and his voice was a little shaky. “Yeah darlin’ “ Harley responded trying to stay calm even though peter sounded as though a panic attack could happen at any moment. “How should i tell the team?” Peter mumbled, he looked up at harley he was looking at peter like he was a newborn puppy. “Just say it,” Harley suggested. Peter looked even more stressed now. “Hey i'll be with you if you want.”

“Yes please,” Peter whispered falling onto His boyfriend. They fell asleep there and then, in each others arms and neither of them wanted any different.

The morning rolled round and as per usual Peter was up first. “Fri whats the time?” He asked rubbing his eyes. “11:37 am.”

“Great, and everyones up then?”

“Yes everyone is up, they are all in the kitchen.” Peter struggled to get out of bed as Harleys grip was too strong. “No my heater,” Harley mumbled. Peter loved the sound of the older boys morning voice. It was his southerness mixed with a morning raspiness. Petr threw on some plain sweat pants and one of Harleys hoodies. The hoodie had ‘Rose Hill High’ in large letters on the front. He wondered if the team would realize or not. Oh well. Peter left to get breakfast but as he got near the kitchen he could hear everyone arguing. “It's not right!” Steve yelled.

“You are a sick idiot!” Natasha screamed back. 

“A couple is meant to be a man and a woman!” Steve protested. Peter flinched, Steve was homophobic? “If you don't realize that the world has changed you can leave!” Tony explained he was obviously upset. “It doesn't make sense,” Steve replied.

“Listen this subject hits close to home so shut up!” Pepper added in. Peter had stopped listening at this point. “Gays are mentally ill,” Steve tried to convince the team but it wasn’t working. The whole team were furious. Peter’s breathing was no longer making sense. Peters mind couldn't stop thinking. ‘Steve’s gonna hate me’ ‘gays aren't sick’ ‘what about Harley’ Peter tried to step forward but his legs gave up, he fell to the ground with a thump. The whole team turned around. “You hate me then,” Peter cried, his whole body shaking. “I’m gay so yo hate me!” He yelled. 

“Hey Pete-” Tony tried to talk.

“And you hate Harley!” Peter screamed. Steve stood in shock. Pepper and Tony walked over to the small boy on the floor just as Harley ran in. “What have you done?!” He yelled looking at Steve. 

“I didn’t know,” Steve was still shocked but he was also mad at Peter but he couldn’t show that.

“And like that changes anything!” Harley yelled. Peter had calmed with his presence. Harley Picked up Peter and took him back to his room. They boy still crying in his arms.

The team stood here silent for a minute until Steve spoke up. “What happened?”

“Your a homophobe and Peter who I love is gay and he heard you. So now he's accidentally outed himself!” Tony yelled. He was raging, Peter was basically his son and now this had happened. The team was in pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
